A TMNT Carol
by Michael J Angelo
Summary: This is my version of a christmas carol, tmnt style! Enjoy! On temporary hiatus....
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue: A TMNT Carol

_**Shello people! MJA **__**here, with a new Christmas idea, featuring A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, TMNT style! This is my first story, so please let me know what you think, if you like it I'll put up chapter 2! Later Dudes and Dudettes! (I think that's how you spell dudettes anyways) By the way, this story is mixed, the 2003 turtles and the 1987 turtles,**__** (though it leans more towards 2003 turtles!)**__** enjoy!**__** (Sorry it's so late! Forgive me! Happy Valentine's Day! T-T)**___

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles… A Christmas carol belongs t**__**o Charles Dickens, Bla, Bla,**__** Bla On with the story! **_

_**Happy reading**_

**It started off like any other day at the lair, (Other than it was Christmas!) Leo was doing extra training, Raph was beating the living daylights out of his punching bag, and Donnie was building something called the Dream-a-tron, Splinter was meditating in his room, and Mikey was snoozing the day away on the couch after a 24 hour Christmas movies marathon.**

**Suddenly, Mikey started groaning and tossing around on the couch. After about an hour of this, the others were starting to worry.**

_"Yoo-hoo! Mikey wake up!" Donnie tried, but received an accidental slap._

_"Ow" Donnie cried as he rubbed his sore beak._

_"Let me handle it, YO Mike! Wake up!" Raph yelled in Mikey's ear. (Or where it's supposed to be…)_

**Mikey just frowned in response, still sleeping, and returned to his dream, leaving the others puzzled and annoyed.**

_"Look on the bright side guys, He won't bother us until he wakes up" Leo said, trying to brighten up the mood._

_"Uh huh sure Leo, just wait till he wakes up then we'll see how much peace we can get on Christmas!" Raphael cried in Leo's ear, leaving poor Leo deaf._

_"I'm sorry to say Leo, but Raph has a point. Mikey can never stay quite on Christmas!" Donnie said quietly as he watched Raph continue to yell in Leo's ear._

_"Well excuse me__! I was just trying to brighten the mood up!" Leo countered._

_"Maybe you're just making it worse!" Raph yelled._

**In all the commotion, Raph accidentally pushed one of the many buttons on the Dream-a-tron, while trying to hit Leo.**

_"Oh No!" Donnie cried as a blinding flash of light appeared._

_**Sooooo what do you think? Let me know!**__** You think I should post chapter 2? Sorry it's so short, but…I really don't have an excuse…; **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! Thank you for those who faithfully reviewed! ;) Here is chapter 2! Oh Yeah! One part will be italized, though… other than that, it will be ok.

**Chapter 2****:Dreamland**

**Somewhere in Mikey's dream…**

**"sigh How could I have been so wrong!?"A miserable Stockman cried.**

**"One little ****expirement****, and I end up here! How did this happen again****" Stockman mumbled.**

**flashback**

_An angry Stockman paced back and forth uneasily one day in area 51._

_"STOCKMAN!"__ Bishop's angry voice echoed through the halls, making Stockman wince._

_"__Whaaat__ I am a very busy man! Make it quick!" Stockman said as Bishop entered the lab. _

_"You have spent 3 weeks building this portal! How is it going?" Bishop questioned as Stockman shuffled around uncomfortably._

_"Work is very…uh… Great! Yeah! Wonderful!"Stockman lied._

_"Do you take me for a fool?" Bishop growled at a nervous Stockman._

_"sigh It is done, but I __have'nt__ gotten__ to __test it out yet.."Stockman answered truthfully. _

_"__Well__ try it! We need to get those aliens!" Bishop barked. _

_"Yes sir!"Stockman said as he pressed a button._

_"Stockman!__ Why is it glowing?" Bishop said as the portal made funky noises and bounced._

_"I don't know! __Ahh__!"__ Stockman said as he was sucked into the portal._

_end flashback_

**"sigh Live is truly cruel****" Stockman**** mumbled as he leaned against a building.**

**"Hey mister!**** Look out!" A little boy cried as Stockman was hit smack in the face with a snowball.**

**"This is just great! Scram!" Stockman Growled as the little boy ran away.**

**"****HAHAHA!**** Look at Frosty the ****snowbot****!" A passerby laughed as everyone laughed along. **

**"Shut up! Get away!" Stockman Cried as a portal opened in ****Scooge's**** workshop.**

**"This should be good!"Stockman mused as Raph fell through the portal.**

**Back to the turtles…**

**"Oomph!"**** Raph cried as he hit the ground.**

**"Where the ****shell are**** we? ****Guys?****Guys!"**** Raph cried looking all over the place.**

**"Great just great.**** Why am I wearing a business suit?" Raph said annoyed.**

**Raph saw a name plate on the desk, so ****Raph's**** curiosity got the better of him so he picked it up and read it out loud.**

**"RAPHAEL SCROOGE?!"**** Raph roared angrily as he threw the name plate across the room.**

**"****Ow****!" Someone cried.**

**"****Wha****?"**** Raph said as he entered the back room.**

**"Oh Crud!"**** Raph cried.**

**Millions of little ****Donnies**** ran around sorting out business cards, sweeping the floor, wiping the windows, and scribbling.**

**"Mr. Scrooge? Where does this go?" A little Donnie cried as he finally realized Raph was in the room.**

**"Mr. Scrooge! No! Over here Mr. Scrooge! Mr. Scrooge!" ****Donnies**** all over the room cried.**

**"Come on guys! Leave "Mr. Scrooge" alone." A familiar voice said from behind him.**

**"Huh? Oh! Ok Mr. ****Crachit****" The little ****Donnies**** said as they continued what they were doing.**

**"****Wha**** Leo?"Raph said as he turned around to face him.**

**"Raph!"****Leo said as he gave him a high three.**

**"So…any idea where we are?"**** Raph said.**

**"I have an idea!" A big Donatello said.**

**"No! Get away! I've had enough Donatello's for a lifetime" Raph said as he teased Don.**

**"Ha ha, very funny."****Don said sarcastically.**

**"So what's your theory Don?" Leo said. **

**"The Donatron can bring people inside a person's dreamland, so my guess is this is Mikey's dream." Don said.**

**"Well personally, this looks like a pretty good dream to me, so why was he whimpering?"Leo said.**

**"Probably something was so weird it scared him.**** Or someone is disturbing his dream.****" Don said as he shrugged.**

**"Oh Yeah?**** Like what?"Raph said, hands on hips.**

**Knock ****knock****knock**

**"Well don't just stand there! Answer the door "Boss" now!" Leo said shoving Raph towards the door. **

**"****Geeze**** I'm going! Hello****Master Splinter?"Raph said.**

**"Ah Uncle!"**** Master Splinter said hugging Raphael.**

**"****Wha****Uncle?"**** Raph said returning the hug.**

**"Yes Uncle… I'm your nephew Fred ****remember****?" Splinter said.**

**"Are you ****kiddin**** me? I'm WAY too young to be an uncle, especially your uncle Master Splinter." Raph said.**

**"Are you feeling all right uncle? Never mind, will you join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow?" Master Splinter said.**

**"Christmas dinner?**** Sorry Splinter, but I have to get back home, and Mike****'****s the Christmas fan here not me." Raph said pushing Splinter out the door.**

**"Gee uncle, I didn't know you had another nephew!" Splinter said patting Raph on the back.**

**"Mike is not my nephew! He is my BROTHER! Brother! Ok?" Raph said angrily.**

**"Ok uncle… ****Merry Christmas and a happy new year!"**** Splinter said and headed out the door.**

**"Bah humbug**** Why did I even say that?" Raph said as he slammed the door shut.**

**Knock ****knock****knock**

**"sighNow what?" Raph said as he opened the door.**

**"Hello! We are the Holiday fundraising committee and… why are you staring at us that way?" One of the foot ninjas said.**

**"****Stinkin**** foot!****I ****shouda**** known!"**** Raph said ready to fight.**

**"Hey! I resent that remark! I'm Tom and this is Bob! I assure you, there is no**** "foot" here." ****T****he**** other ninja**** said.**

**"Whatever, I still don't trust you." Raph said pushing the ninjas out of the door.**

**"Merry Christmas sir!"**** Both of them said as they were pushed into the snow.**

**"There."Raph said dusting his hands. **

**Cuckoo ****Cuckoo**

**"Geez!**** I'm going mad in here!" Raph said as he smashed the clock.**

**"Easy Raph, working hours are over anyways." Leo said putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**"WHAT GOOD DOES THAT DO? WE'RE STILL STUCK IN MIKE'S DREAM, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVE!" Raph yelled really loudly.**

**"Well, after doing a little research, you live right around the corner." Donnie said holding a map.**

**"Oh! And Leo, you live right here!" Don said pointing to a place on the map he was holding.**

**"Night guys."**** Raph said leaving.**

**"Night"**

**"Good night"**

**What the 3 didn't know was someone was watching the whole thing.**

**"****Muahahahaha**** Soon I will have my revenge!" Baxter Stockman said**__


End file.
